Organizations can use enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems to manage financial data. The ERP system can periodically save the financial data to a file to record the financial status of the organization for a particular period. The file can periodically be retrieved and processed by an application program executed from application server memory, for example, to change a formatting of the file or provide some information from the file to a different organization. The processing by the application program can include storing information from the file in the application server memory and manipulating portions of the information while the information is stored in application server memory.